


Job Interview

by Fir3fly



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Makeouts, Risky, Rukia humping Ichigo, Vaginal Sex, yes I made that a tag ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fir3fly/pseuds/Fir3fly
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki lands a high profile job interview at Kuchiki Inc! His boss' panty-less sexy little sister stands in the waiting room. Judging him.. Irritated, the carrot top ignores the 18 year old.. Then, she offers him some type of 'Opportunity'..Let's just say things change in the next few minutes and hope Byakuya Kuchiki doesn't walk out to see his little sister getting nailed! IchiRuki Smut. One-shot.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 32





	Job Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art by the amazing IchiRukiTrash4Ever! Still blown away by this. Thank you!

****

**Job Interview**

* * *

A second chance, a new beginning, all that crap. This was Ichigo Kurosaki's opportunity he had been waiting for! The right people placed the right applications to the right stack of papers. Now, the right door finally opened for him. He knew if he didn't just sit there and complain about not being hired and _did_ something about it, good things would follow.

The carrot top spent day and night crafting his application for potential employers and now he was sitting in a private waiting room. Soon to be interviewed by _the_ Byakuya Kuchiki! It was insane. Career + Ichigo didn't mix for the longest time. His father had made plans in his mind his son would take over the clinic ; But Ichigo didn't want that, he never wanted that. The 28 year old wanted to find his own way, make his own money and get his own place. For a long time he accomplished just that- earning a career that lasted 5 years. Ichigo was comfortable, he was happy. Then one wrong decision ended that. He became friends with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez that led to suspicion of being involved in embezzlement..

Just suspicion, since Grimmjow left the country but the company no longer could trust Kurosaki. Neither Cifer or Starrk. They were all let go.

There he was, Isshin is his ear practically making fun of him everyday. Saying he knew his son would return home and become his helpful nurse. It drove Ichigo insane.

But finally, after one year of no one wanting to hire him due to those allegations, Kuchiki Inc reached out two weeks ago! The clouds dissipated, the moon dried the rain and the sun finally came out. Ichigo was actually looking forward to something. He bought a new suit, 399$ for the whole getup. Got his old dress shoes polished, a fresh haircut and clean shave and set out for his interview. Keigo and Mizurio invited themselves to his home last night, 'helping' him with potential hard questions he might be asked and how to answer them..

So, completely throwing every piece of advice those could out the window, Ichigo felt confident. He took the subway to get there, Japanese businessmen all shuffled out around him when he got to his stop. One quick glance at his iphone to confirm the address and within 10 minutes he walked there. The carrot top chewed the inside of his lower lip. The briefcase he brought.. sort of old. He should of purchased a new one. "Nah, what the hell am I getting so worked up about?" The 28 year old scoffed, he was going to interview for a R&D position, not a fashion agency. Who cared if his briefcase was a little scuffed up? This wasn't Ichigo Kurosaki.. he was never insecure about corny shit like this. Was being unemployed and moving back home this detrimental to his mental health?Refusing to get anymore into his head, he swallowed down any uneasyness and walked through large revolving doors.

_Damn._

The place was..huge. Nice. Didn't even look modern, it looked _futuristic_. The building probably had 100 fucking floors. It was a mammoth of a sky scraper, with hundreds of, no - way more people all doing their own thing, coming in and out. Bustling. But Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't intimidated, he felt like he was suppose to be here. He worked for this.

After a quick chat with reception and one full elevator ride (quite annoyingly long) to the very top, he was asked to remain in the private waiting room. He was alone, relaxing any nerves and appreciating the view from two large window panels.

Ichigo sat on the white sofa, accepting the company's hospitality as he drank from a Kuchiki Brand water bottle. After another boring 20 minutes, he made some progress with their snack tray as well.

_How long does this guy expect me to wait?_

Finally, a door opened and out came..a young woman. Creamy smoothy skin and striking violet eyes, a tight small body and a even tighter strapless dress. Why though? She didn't look like an assistsnt, or if she 'was' - she was definitely only being called one in front of the wife..

Ichigo wiped his face a bit, dusted off some crumbs from his slacks. "Hey. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Can I ask wh–"

"I see you helped yourself to all our free snacks." She's standing in front of him with her arms crossed, the brisk sunlight is warming up her skin to an attractive hue. "You must not have known _my brother_ has more than one interview today.." The raven haired Kuchiki walked closer then, the bang she tucked behind her ear falling back in place and framing her features even better. "If you consume another bag of lay chips, you won't be able to fit in that cheap suit anymore."

...

He was speechless. A mixture of confused and frustration. Not even embarrassed. Sure, once he realized who _she was_ he regretted dusting off crumbs in front of her but..c'mon - who says shit like that!? Plus, she gave a look when she saw his hair!

"Listen," Ichigo started, ready to burst this little 18 year old privileged bubble. "I don't care who you think you are, but people don't talk to other people like that.. My cheap suit? What the hells a matter with you? Your brother not teach you respect?" The young girl is just standing there, arms still folded and expression still unaltered. What this man just said didn't even go through one ear. She didn't care.

About that, at least.

"Other people.." Rukia Kuchiki repeated, looking off to the side before her gaze returned to the older handsome man. A smirk greeted her lips. "But I'm not just any person, or most people, Ichigo Kurosaki. You've never met anyone like me.." The woman closes the gap, bends forward, face quite close to his. "So how would you know.. how you're supposed to be treated?" She smells so good it stings his nose. That fruity peach, girly hair soap with a similar scent swimming around her neck.

Ichigo stands up.

"From this point forward, all your input is gonna be rejected. I really don't care about this conversation anymore." The older man shook his head. "Is your brother interested in interviewing me, or did he want to reject me by sending you out here to do it?"

Her posture straightens and she tsk's. "I'm impressed." Rukia revealed. "You didn't put your head down but rather, told me off. While you're trying to get a job here owned by my brother, nonetheless.." Suddenly her hands are tracing his collar but he ain't buying it.

"Ok, knock this shit off. What is this?" He removes her hand, expression speaking louder than words as he waits for (what he believes) a bullshit explanation. He didn't care if you had a pretty face, a bullshitter is a bullshitter. What was this girl getting at?..She looks him deep in his eyes, determined and ready to tell all - then suddenly starts to laugh.

_What?_

Ichigo is waiting for her explanation then. Feeling slightly embarrassed when Rukia revealed she was actually just _messing_ with him. Shit. He overreacted.. He doesn't apologize but he takes back his earlier words. She waves it off, asking him to sit back down and promising her brother would be out soon.

The 28 year old sort of had enough of the annoying girl.. but nonetheless he's relieved that wasn't as big as a shit storm as he feared. Ichigo sighs, nerves finally behaving normal as he stretched out on the couch. The minifridge that had the waters in it is in front of him, propped up against the wall that hid his hopeful future employer. It's view was blocked however, by the young woman. He didn't pay attention at first, looking through his phone. But _then_ -

She was bent down, really searching for something in that fridge. The back of those legs followed all the way up to a nice plump juicy ass, that was completely fucking bare! The 18 year old didn't wear any underwear!

He coughs, fixes his collar a bit - it was too tight in the moment. With a Dr. Pepper finally retrieved she leaves. Is it bad that Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't feel bad looking at the photo he took? _Fuck_. He didn't only get her ass in the picture.. His dick gets hard and he cusses himself out. The older man didn't have a choice, Byakuya Kuchiki left him alone for 45 minutes so if he finally decided to show up as soon as Ichigo left for the bathroom then fuck it.

But before the hard man could leave to resolve his problem - the reason for it entered back. "Sit back down Ichigo Kurosaki, please." Oh, how kind. _Damnit_. But he listened. The older man relaxed his hands over his lap and waited. Rukia was off to the side, looking over papers that were sit on a desk. The petite girl then walked over to Ichigo, listing off his previous employers, eyes glued to the paper. Wait a second. So she did have something to do with his interview..? Or more so got involved where she didn't need. How damn annoying!

And why didn't she wear any panties?!

When violet eyes finally left the paper with Ichigo Kurosaki's info, she smiled.

..

"Aizen Corp was my last place of work, yeah. I was the R&D manager for one branch." Ichigo confirmed for her.

"One? That's unfortunate. You were poorly used then. They didn't utilize you correctly, or rather didn't believe in you..You should of been managing at the least 3 branches. You have more than the potential, Kurosaki." Well alright, now he does feel bad about taking that photo. "In fact, that's why my brother is seeing you today." Holy shit! His spine tingles and his stomach tightens, if that was true, it would be..life changing!

"Thank you for what you said. Also, I appreciate the opportunity your brother is offering." He is so humble, Ichigo would never tell how excited and nervous he was then. That just wasn't him. The 28 year old wasn't even in it for the money. But imagine the place he could have with his paycheck. Yuzu and her kids could live with him, instead of having to be dragged about by that lowlife ex-husband of hers. Karin and her family too. Hell, his father as well. The furthest room from his own of course.. Ichigo leaves his daydream to focus back on reality.

But, something shifts in the air and at first Ichigo thinks it's a bad thing. The paper with his information falls from her hand onto the floor and the petite girl's expression changes. It abandons a peaceful look to a smirk, a little devilish one as one hand stays on her hip. The older man feels regret in his earlier gratitude. Was she going to reveal what she said was a big lie? Another joke?

But she walks closer, opens her mouth.

"What about the opportunity _I_ want to offer?"

"..What do you mean?"

Suddenly.. she's sitting on his lap, facing him! His eyes go wide. What the fuck? Each side of her thighs beside his legs and her tight little dress raises, he could see a little of her ass in the reflective wooden walls. His body shivers as the 18 year old pulls on his tie, lips against his ear. "My big brother won't be out here for a little, Mr Kurosaki~"

Oh, fuck.

Ichigo's body temperature sky rockets. Blood races dangerously south. One moment she's almost intimidating, the other he can literally feel how soft her pussy was. There was no build up to this, no hint or clue - it was just happening! Her brother, his only chance at a new job could walk out any moment! Anyone could walk in! What the hell was happening!?

Damn it!

But as the older man is about to denounce any involvement in her little game - she licks his ear, slow and erotically. His finger tips dig into her sides, dark amber eyes close and without realizing he holds her down, forces her to rub against his re-hardening member.

"S _hit_.." He whispers, so turned on by the younger woman. How did things end up here? Was his pipe game so non-existent he was okay with this? Willing to risk it all? Then again..how many times would this scenario fall into his lap? - Quite literally!

Fuck, this was difficult. But the young woman made it easier, didn't she? Gyrating her tiny hips, rubbing her pink pussy on his cock and thigh. "Oh _yes..._ that feel _s so good.."_ Her voice raises a octave in his ear and he can't help but groan _._ Holy shit, Byakuya Kuchiki's little sister is rubbing one out on his dick!..

Fuck it, Ichigo _wanted her_ to stain his new suit. His hands grip her sides with intent, helping her out so she can hump him the way she pleases. Ichigo's head falls back as he lifts his hips. Hot amber eyes look deeply into eager violet ones before they finally kiss. Rukia takes charge easily and Ichigo lets her bitch his tongue up. Damn, this was hot. Every time her clit pressed against clothed dick tip she'd moan whisper his first name. Like they knew each other.. It was such a turn on. Ichigo could feel his crotch soaked with her slick wet heat and he couldn't take it anymore. As much as the older man liked being used as her masturbation toy, he wanted to be inside her and she was willing.

He unbuttons and unzips, enjoying the juices she left that rubbed against his palm. The younger girl's lips are on his jaw and neck, giving him much needed serotonin. "You're so handsome Ichigo Kurosaki.."

Two strong hands grip her ass cheeks, squeezing a few times as he spreads her out over his dick. "You're so sexy, Rukia.." She cries out as she's forced down on his blade. He can't sheathe himself inside her first pump, trying again and once more until he succeeds. Each stride accompanied by cute little moans. "So fucking tight, damn it.." He groans against her lips before kissing her hard. That poor expensive couch, stained by her pussy thats leaking tasty fluids down his shaft.

"Harder, _please_..harder..!" She begs, trying to be low.

But Ichigo Kurosaki slows down, you're never supposed to give the customer what they want off the bat. They're suppose to want even more.

The teen sighs, trying desperately to replicate the pace with her own hips. It isn't the same. "Please, fuck me harder..before..my big brother comes ba–" She looks so damn eager it makes his cock twitch inside her. Her eyes are sparkling and her face is deliciously flushed. He couldn't wait to fill her up with his hot and coming load. That was so sexy.

The pace starts up again, not where it used to be but its better than it was. The younger girl's thighs starts to shake, excited with slutty anticipation as her climax started to build. She's bouncing on his dick, kissing him hard and grateful before Ichigo denies her lips and gets too close to her ear.

"I'm not going to stop fucking you even when your big brother walks in.."

Her violet eyes roll to the back of her head as the older man pumps inside her more vigorously than before. Each long plunge getting back at her fragile body for what she put him through earlier, and most defintley costing him the job.

"Fuck!" She cries out, no going back now, tears in her eyes as his big cock hits her cervix, she had never felt something so fucking good. Her back falls a bit but he holds her hands, allows distance between her and the floor as he continues to fuck upward, deep and brutal. But it isn't enough, he wants her back in his lap. They're embracing each other like real lovers as he pounds her insides like he hates her. Rukia's moans and Ichigo's curses and grunts fill the room. No more whispers. The furniture creaking like nobodies business. Byakuya had to know, there was no way he didn't. He knew.

Suddenly the sound of a door opening fills their ears. But still, their bodies are unrelenting and want release, even as the door opens,

And Byakuya Kuchiki walks out.

"Fuck _yes_! Ta _ke - allll of_ _it_!" Ichigo grunts in her mouth, his entire body doing it's most to empty his hot thick load inside her. Rukia cries out, hands gripping his neck to hold on as she leans back and rides her orgasm out on his cock, cum spilling out of her pink abused pussy each stride and pump. Ichigo had never felt this intensity of a climax before, relishing the inside of her body more than ever. Hot amber eyes half lidded, pleasure hijacking both their faces. He forced his eyes open to watch her's.

"Yes! So fucking good inside me ! Fill me up with your hot fucking cum!" They're in another world as the crash against each other, kissing and sucking tongues like there wasn't a tomorrow as they both ride out their orgasms, rocking their bodies as it is.

"Rukia." Her brother's voice is impeccably loud and stern. The only thing the couple can do is slowly come down, she's laying weakly over Ichigo's chest, head on his shoulder as he drags her dress down not to expose her to her brother. She helps him as well, one soft hand snuck between their bodies to put him back in place, he jerks ever so slightly at the sensitivity, she finishes zipping him up. But it was too late..the cum dripping down her legs didn't help either.

"You..Ichigo Kurosaki.." Still, the man is stern but even with that poker look on his face Ichigo was about to he thrown out or thrown out the window..

His jowls tighten. He wasn't scared but he just knew he blew it.

Did he regret it though?

No. Not at all..

Weakly Rukia turns to face him, head still leaning on her lover. Ichigo wonders why she hasn't left his side or apolgoized, he didn't know - just something other than relaxing!

"– You may have your interview with Ms. Kuchiki now, the office is free. Thank you Rukia."

_Wait, what..?_

The raven haired business man walked out, closing the door behind them! Rukia smiles at the confused Ichigo.

"Ready for round two..?" She questions.

His dark brows furrow. "But..what – Rukia, you gotta explain what the hell just happened! Why didn't he try to beat my ass, why was he..not bothered?" Ichigo needed answers. Now.

The young girl removed herself off his lap, fixing her tight dress and taking a tissue to clean up the mess _Ichigo made_ on her thighs. The carrot top follows suit, standing up and having to get a drink of water. "And?" Rukia brings up. "He probably was upset. I do not care. Nor should you."

She pulls on Ichigo's tie again, close to her and fuck – it turns him on. He may of lost the job, but hopefully he wouldn't lose her. Ichigo enjoyed Rukia's .. _company_ , quite a lot. She pulls him down once more, kissing his lips and he's hopeful with that thought. "My brother is not the boss of me. He isn't even the boss _here_."

Wait a second - what?

" _I am_."

He takes a second, suddenly everything clicking in. Holy shit, he dicked down the 18 year old owner of Kuchiki Inc! This day could not play out more perfectly. Ichigo undoes his tie, taking a hold of her chin and repeating her last sentence to her earlier question..

**X**

Rukia had gained the company as soon as she turned 18. Her mother left it for her, only leaving Byakuya as a side owner with much less control once her daughter was of age.

Rukia Kuchiki was leading a successful organization ..with a great new addition, a highly skilled R&D manager, Kurosaki Ichigo!

* * *

This quarantine sucks but at least I've made some killer fucking lemons.


End file.
